


Elves and Their Pets

by HallsofStone2941



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gimli is just trying not to get shot, Hobbit/LotR Crossover, Humor, Legolas is a dick to Dwarves in DoS, Tauriel is unamused, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas brings someone home with him. Tauriel is unamused.</p>
<p>Happens after the War of the Ring (77-78 years after the Quest for Erebor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves and Their Pets

“Tauriel,”

 “Yes, my Prince?”

 “You can lower the arrow.”

 “I don’t think I should. You have a red, furry creature following you. It looks dangerous.”

 “He’s not a creature.”

 “Could have fooled me.”

 “Gimli, this is Tauriel. Tauriel, this is Gimli, son of Gloin.”

 “A Dwarf,”

 “Yes.”

“You have a Dwarf for a pet?”

“I’m not his pet.”

“He’s my…erm…”

“Your _what_?”

“My friend.”

“I see.”

 “Tauriel?”

 “Yes?”

 “Please lower the arrow.”

 “I seem to recall, some eighty years ago, I had a Dwarf…friend.”

 “…”

 “I seem to recall you telling me it was, and I quote, ‘disgusting, horrible, unnatural, and nauseating to be lowering myself (metaphorically) to his level’.”

 “Yes, well…I have…given the matter some thought and…changed my mind.”

 “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

“I am sorry, Tauriel. I didn’t realize…I mean…”

 “Yes?”

 “I see now that Dwarves can be kind, funny, and very loyal companions (if a little loud and barbaric).”

 “…”

 “My Lady?”

 “Yes, Dwarf?”

 “Please lower your arrow. As I’m sure you know, Legolas doesn’t like his hair getting messed up.”

 “…Very well, Master Dwarf.”


End file.
